Sonrisa lunar
by Alienkawa
Summary: Un color, muchos hilos y los acontecimientos en el camino. Días de locura, de acelerar y frenar de repente para, como un súbito despertar, preguntarse qué ha pasado. Y disfrutar el momento.
1. suisei

_**Resumen**_ : Todo es natural, hasta que lo destruye por dentro.

 _ **Advertencias**_ : No más de cinco capítulos... eso espero.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **Sonrisa lunar.**

Así que Oikawa grita muchas maldiciones, órdenes y reclamos que, en efecto, todo el equipo debe obedecer.

Hanamaki contiene el aire, allí, quieto, a punto de reventar su rostro con sus apretados nudillos. Bueno, quizá no tan así pero por mil demonios que este chico no tiene piedad por nadie. Ni nada. Por lo que aquello dicho por el capitán debe cumplirse quieran o no. Quiera o no.

El asunto es que Matsukawa se ríe de Oikawa, y Takahiro no puede evitar unirse cual espejo completamente contagioso porque de hecho el rostro de Oikawa enfadado al extremo es muy gracioso. Y se ríen largo y tendido; primero despacio, labios apretados con murmullos, luego, ya rojos en las orejas y mejillas, explotan como bombas y resuenan en todo el silencioso gimnasio. Son unos idiotas.

Iwaizumi intenta reprenderlos con su voz rasposa que con los toques necesarios les haría temblar del miedo ya que... es Iwaizumi. Todos respetan, asimismo temen, a Iwaizumi.  
Pero, qué locura, para Hanamaki reírse con Mattsun es más fuerte, es una extraña droga que lo atrapa, le ata las manos y le hace cosquillas. Y se ríe más fuerte.

Para entonces las cara de Oikawa es como salida del infierno mientras emite un aura tan roja como las llamas de sus ojos.

A Hanamaki le importaría muchísimo de no ser por un dolor que se despierta, poco a poco, en su estómago de modo que lleva las manos allí como si acaso pudiera calmarse mágicamente y recuperar la compostura. Sin embargo fracasa junto a la toxina que ingresa a sus oídos, lo motiva y carcajea ya sin fuerzas. Pero tan feliz.

— Diablos — risitas. Le tiembla la mandíbula —. Lo siento. Yo...— Más risitas —, ¡Es culpa de Mattsun! — Todas las miradas se posan en ellos dos; curiosos, distraídos e incrédulos al show.

— ¡Traidor! — Matsukawa apenas logra gesticular, o moverse, o simplemente ser pues siguen riendo por dentro, temblando en el pecho y en los labios. Las sonrisas contenidas en sus labios. Ni siquiera se están tomando en serio.

Hanamaki intenta con todo lo que queda, asistirse con grandes bocanadas de aire, una, dos, cinco. Luego los suspiros. Uh, cuánto calor. Y apenas han hecho ejercicio. Mas no importa, es un agotamiento placentero. Porque es reír a carcajadas. Y nada puede contra el humor de dos cómplices si el momento es natural, si se está cómodo y la alegría reboza más que cualquier sentimiento.

El capitán y vice capitán son estatuas de ceños fruncidos que, al complementarse, Hanamaki empieza a sentir real temor. O más o menos. Pues con tan sólo una brisa proveniente de Matsukawa le hace regresar, reír y detonar.

— Ya. Ya está — le dice al capitán. Una sonrisa pequeña de desplaza en él como agua vertiéndose y deslizándose. Es una bonita sensación.  
Cuando mira hacia Matsukawa encuentra mucho más de lo que esperaba, con su corazón bailando rítmico, que ese mimo se trasforma y muestra ya todos los dientes con el nombre de enorme sonrisa. Vaya tontos.  
Matsukawa alza los hombros y da un pequeño gran paso hacia él. Y a pesar de que no es el momento, pues nadie es capaz de controlarse al cien por ciento, el cariño se le escapa por las venas y lo siente en todo el cuerpo como un empujón que desequilibra y hace aún más acelerados los latidos del corazón. Porque de repente es consciente de la cercanía. Realmente es consciente de él.

Y muy pronto calla, como bien dicen, es una tumba.  
Matsukawa podría hablar, empujarle a despertar o continuar mirándole pero él persistirá siendo más piedra que uniforme.

Oikawa hace una seña, tan sólo alzando una mano, impetuoso, brillante, y al parpadear todos han vuelto a sus actividades.  
Y ahí quedan los tres (Hajime como buen caballero regresó al entrenamiento). Entonces Oikawa inicia una de sus largas charlas sobre cómo interrumpieron la actividad, lo hicieron ver mal frente a todos -sobretodo los nuevos a los que les impone su gran capacidad e intimidación de capitán para que, cuando marchase, lo recuerden con gran respeto y admiración-, entre otras cosas que resbalan por cientos de toboganes y nunca desembocan en sus oídos inclusive cuando ya no es la risa la culpable de la distracción.

Hanamaki deambula en las largas praderas de su mente. La voz de Oikawa son lejanas cosquillas cuales hormiguitas que pasean a su lado por el verde pasto.

Matsukawa en cambio no se rinde, nada de eso, sino que se acerca más, pegados, lado a lado, y cuidadoso, tan disimulado que el capitán ignora el gesto pues está demasiado entusiasmado en sus extravagantes palabras, que se abre paso con su mano temblorosa y acaricia los dedos de Makki... con sus dedos.

Ah, sí. Un sobresalto.  
Hanamaki regresa con torpeza y clava sus ojos asustados en su mejor amigo. Y éste parece dudar un momento, como cachorro regañado casi aleja el contacto. Pero Hanamaki se vuelve veloz (Oikawa al diablo, ignorado) y termina por tomar toda su mano, muy unidas, y apretarlas.

Una manera de confortarse, suavemente.

Esta vez sonríe pequeñito, en secreto, sin saber exactamente qué están haciendo pero total y completamente seguro que justo así podrían eludir al mundo entero.  
Y es algo raro, mas elige disfrutar el fragmento de tiempo.

Pues enseguida el capitán los asesina con el doble de ejercicios como penitencia.  
Se sienten como niños pequeños, lo cual desata una sonrisa, dos hileras de risas y ahí vuelven a empezar.

Se oyen gritos y corridas.


	2. kinsei

**Un día, días antes.**

* * *

— Allí, esa roja. Es preciosa. — A Hanamaki le brillan los ojos, dos destellos efímeros, al detenerse en medio de la senda y llamar la atención de sus amigos. La tienda es grande pero ellos sólo se asoman por el pequeño pasillo mediante vidrieras.

— Me gustan más en negro — opina Matsukawa, mas no niega que su elección; esa guitarra eléctrica roja y puntiaguda, arriba entre tantos instrumentos, pero mucho más pasional y llamativa que el resto. Suficiente para Takahiro que le sonríe complacido con la idea de que quizás, algún día durante su futura vida universitaria -y también (espera) independiente- se haga con ella como descarga de emociones o sencillamente durante los plácidos domingos para descaso y distracción de los malos días.  
En realidad es el sueño reprimido de casi todo niño o adolescente que alguna vez se emocionó por la buena música; que deseó ya sea una poderosa guitarra, batería o bajo y se inyectó con esa droga hasta que la realidad golpeó su vida. De esos pocos que logran el éxito.  
Más o menos.

— ¡Verde! — aviva Oikawa enseguida al mismo instante que Iwaizumi y al apenas coincidir y esfumarse las palabras, cual ráfaga, se eleva ese aire caliente cegador. Oh, diablos, se avecina una discusión.

— No puedes elegir verde, yo elegí verde. Tú eres más del tipo azul, estoy seguro. — Oikawa apunta a su mejor amigo, inusual ceño fruncido, como si éste lo hubiera traicionado de las maneras más horribles conocidas.

— ¿Azul? ¿Y ahora me ordenas también qué me debe gustar? Es más, me compraré esa guitarra — dice Iwaizumi, y los ojos exaltados de Oikawa —, no hoy — aclara, por las dudas (Hanamaki siente que la pelea pierde color) —. Pero me compraré esa guitarra y refregaré su hermosura por tu horrible rostro. — Takahiro casi siente esas últimas palabras cual grito dentro de sus tímpanos mientras, también, se pregunta cuándo pasó a ser un tema estético. Son unos exagerados.  
No obstante, cuando está a punto de interrumpir un universo de idas y venidas puesto que sus discusiones triviales son del setenta por ciento de sus charlas, Takahiro siente el tirón del brazo y muy pronto está andando junto a Issei y curioseando en el local. Las voces molestas se van perdiendo mientras avanzan ya muy dentro del lugar. De hecho descubren que es una gran tienda con secciones desde ropa (bandas de rock y derivados) hasta un complejo de tatuajes y piercings. Estos últimos resuenan de manera interesante en su cabeza cuando Mattsun los anuncia sorprendido mas sin perder su particular sonrisa.  
No sabe cuándo, pero él es quién se ha prendido desde su brazo y ahora, quizás por una fuerza extraña y exterior, lo aprieta mientras contiene una muy grande sonrisa. Y, cómo no, las llamas en sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres hacerte uno? — el tono de Matsukawa al principio es incrédulo pero muy pronto se convierte en una risita de apoyo —: Vamos — dice moviéndose y Hanamaki exagera los ojos —. Te lo pago. ¿Cuál te gusta, en la nariz? — continúa y propone pero él sólo sigue así, arrastrado de nuevo por el prominente cuerpo.  
De pronto lo detiene, volviéndose.

— Quisiera besarte ahora mismo. — Y es parte de la broma mas ha salido tan natural que podría destruirse aquí mismo y todo estaría bien. Hasta que ya no lo está.

— Makki-chan, qué gay — interrumpe Oikawa con fingido asombro. Algo se desencaja o bien está fuera de lugar.  
Entonces el bochorno abruma sus orejas y despacio, como un virus, se expande a sus mejillas.

— Estaba bromeando, niño tonto— aclara y se aparta avergonzado. Las luces llamativas disimulan su bochorno e inevitablemente sigue moviéndose porque los nervios dominan. Observa con más atención la cantidad de aros en vidriera —. Además, ¿ya han dejado de pelear? ¿Dónde está Iwaizumi?

— Por ahí.

Él le dedica una mirada severa para que sea más específico. Oikawa entorna los ojos mas aún sonriendo todo brillante. Takahiro cada día se sorprende más de las cualidades interminables de su capitán de voleibol.

— Entró a una tienda donde venden esas remeras horribles con frases motivadoras horribles que le quedan horribles. Y encima es peor que una mujer, ni en mis citas he pasado por la espera que conlleva Hajime. ¿Qué _piercing_ te harás Makki-chan?

— El de la lengua — contesta y oye a Mattsun decir algo que no entiende pero debe ser asombro. Luego algo frunce sus cejas —, creo. ¿Hajime?

Oikawa se desplaza a su lado siguiendo algún que otro aro con la mirada. Pero no dura mucho porque se gira y les da la espalda cuando se apoya en el vidrio. Tan desinteresado. Es abrumador.

— Estaba tratando de ser serio.

— Siento que si no lo llamas iwa-chan se genera una distorsión en el universo — bromea Mattsun, que al parecer no puede mantener las manos en sí mismo porque enseguida hay de nuevo el contacto entre ellos, ésta vez hombro contra hombro. Mas lo siente en la oreja, allí respirando suavemente. De manera que si subiera la vista encontraría dos foquitos curiosos y mechones desordenados cayendo sobre ellos. Pero no lo hace. Por dios, lo expulsa de su mente y se concentra en qué _piercing_ quiere y de pronto, como la visión del universo, sí, sí, ya no duda pues definitivamente se hará el de la lengua.

Además a mamá no va importarle. Ella quizás se ría aunque tal vez deba enviarle un mensaje de aviso por precaución; de que va a hacerlo, no pidiendo permiso. Bueno, luego lo hará. Si no la verá hasta la noche, ella no sabrá exactamente en qué momento del día se hizo el arito. Quizás hasta ella quiera hacerse uno también.

La pequeña sonrisa.

Si bien Hanamaki es menor de edad, está en el último año de la secundaria y no puede hacerse el _piercing_ precisamente por ello, hay algo que se llama dar más dinero y dar labia que Matsukawa domina a la perfección porque en cuestión de un minuto Hanamaki ya está en la sala esperando la perforación.

Del otro lado de la habitación llegan los zumbidos de algún tatuaje en proceso; él imagina tantos colores capturando las esencias de las cosas. _Ah_. Algún día, tal vez.

Pero de repente es consciente del hoy de modo que sus rodillas tiemblan. Toma asiento en donde evidentemente será tratado. Una silla grande de cuero duro y negro, demasiado derecha para su comodidad.

Entonces se aproxima el chico, dice un par de palabras y va a preparar las cosas. Takahiro, por supuesto, ignora las agujas, los aros y todo lo que tenga el hombre en sus manos porque prefiere no saber qué hará con qué cosa e ir directamente al sufrimiento (exagerado).

Así que sucede. El hombre le dice que saque la lengua, usa unas pinzas -no lo sabe- y la cuenta regresiva. ¡Hijo de perra! Ya ha pasado la aguja.

Los ojos lagrimean inevitablemente mientras no puede evitar intentar reírse porque es patética la situación. Risa ahogada, por supuesto, porque la boca no va a moverla. Ni puede.

Matsukawa y Oikawa se mueren de la risa en todo el proceso ya que el hombre los dejó pasar a ver, lo que significa humillación y varias fotos de Oikawa porque es idiota y ya se va a vengar.

— No podrás comer sólido por una semana. Todo bebible, yogur, sopa. Jugo, batidos, etcétera. Si se hincha toma algo para la disminuir la inflación, no te asustes, porque va a hincharse ¿Bien? — dice el chico frotándose las manos como si hubo hecho la tarea del año y sus expectativas de gratitud fuesen esplendorosas.

Él asiente, pues hablar es una odisea. Y la lengua le duele como el infierno.

— Muy bien — expresa Mattsun y se va a pagarle al chico.

Hanamaki se queda en su lugar, analizando el universo. Le palpita la lengua como si los latidos del corazón se trasladaron allí a sencillamente molestar. Sin embargo el silencio, esa paz idealizada, se destruye cuando a Oikawa se le caen algunos materiales; una aguja y otras cosas que no reconoce pero resuenan porque son de acero, titanio... y no tiene idea.

Él agranda los ojos advirtiéndole que deje de tontear. Pero Oikawa es tonto, por lo que se levanta y lo toma del brazo. Interceptan a Matsukawa en el camino, trabajo hecho, y salen del local agradeciendo tal como los exagerados que son; cinco reverencias.

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunta Oikawa. Él, que está en el medio, mira hacia ambos lados esperando respuestas.

— Siento que nos falta algo — dice Matsukawa, manos en el mentón. Él quiere reírse.

— ¡Iwa-chan! — exclama Oikawa, como si le hubieron arrebatado una extremidad. Es gracioso cómo el Rey se ha olvidado de su principal caballero, eso que tiene impregnado desde que se levanta hasta que se va a dormir. O así lo cree él. Así que es épico y va a recordárselo siempre, pues es como si una madre olvidase a su hijo y este la torturase -como juego, claro- toda la vida.

Hanamaki paladea y suelta una risa de boca abierta pero conteniéndose.

Entonces se van a buscar a Iwaiuzmi. Seguramente siga en la tienda, probándose horribles remeras.

* * *

Editado a la velocidad de la luz. Si no fuera porque amo el matsuhana, escribiría Oikawa x Makki.

Muchas gracias por leer ;_;

Nao.


	3. chikyuu

Como destapar una vieja caja y sacar de ella cientos de sentimientos grabados en recuerdos, soplar el polvillo y revivir, Hanamaki se siente despertar después de un muy largo sueño. Y tener la sensación de aturdimiento. O bien estar parado en medio de un gran desierto, rodeado de espejismos que motivan al fracaso de sus acciones.

O quizá sólo es su corazón alborotado que hace drama con dos caricias y un suspiro.

El problema surge después del acontecimiento en el gimnasio, cuando rió sin parar junto a Matsukawa mientras ignoraban toda reprimenda. Al principio parece insignificante, allí, un recuerdo más entre otros. Pero el detalle se hace fuerte en cómo se sintió al vivirlo cuando unieron sus manos destinadas al soporte mutuo.  
Y no es igual bailar de alegría que bailar obligado.

Es de día, un sol tan alto y brillante con sus particulares rayos que abrazan nubes por doquier. En ellas la blancura de la leche, de la suavidad del algodón y el aroma a frescura.  
Para Hanamaki es un tanto cobarde admitir que ha estado eludiendo a todos, sin excepciones, porque prefiere carcomerse en secreto en vez de actuar indiferente, fingir que nada que ha pasado o le pasa para que se encuentre tan desequilibrado y por error crear ideas malas desde él hacia los demás. Es decir, no es enojo sino un raro embrollo.  
Pero es inevitable el encuentro con el tumulto cuando llega la hora del entrenamiento, rigen las actividades, mandan los entrenadores y el capitán. Así que obedecen conforme al calor que empieza a elevarse como una hoja que se retuerce al fuego. Y les hace sentir su cansancio.

Él mantiene su rostro naturalmente inexpresivo, mas hoy está tan callado que puede percibir las extrañas miradas por su falta de burla, broma o murmullos ya sean en contra de Oikawa, Iwaizumi, a la par con Matsukawa o sencillamente alentando a los chicos de primero; en especial Kunimi. Sin embargo ignora los gestos pues quién no ha tenido días por extremos ariscos que se necesitan largas horas de silencio (o siestas) para compensar y renacer cual fénix para volver a empezar.  
Sí, sí. Sonríe un poquito con labios apretados, cerciorado de que nadie lo vea. Eso del orgullo es bastante jodido para los humanos. _Uh_.  
Las cosquillas ensombrecidas en la mandíbula.

En efecto las horas pasan y las actividades terminan. Ha sido una buena jornada a pesar del qué de su propia cabeza, pues hasta el más aburrido se puede sorprender; sus compañeros son realmente geniales.

Su cuerpo se siente por encima de lo débil, mucho muy agotado. Tanto, que respira inconsciente mediante la boca abierta y pequeños jadeos de recuperación del aire. Estúpido régimen de entrenamiento. Hoy se ha concentrado en especifico con sus nuevos saques con salto por lo que aquello que más reclama y más dolerá será su espalda.  
Le es algo vergonzoso, después de cambiarse, la camisa entreabierta, salir del club casi tan doblado como lo haría, quién sabe, quizás, su abelita.  
¡Diablos! Reírse de si mismo es un buen remedio, ¿no?  
Pero apenas si puede crear una mueca satisfactoria.

Así que ahí va, doblado, gimiendo por lo bajo, difícilmente oyéndose a sí mismo. Son más quejas internas y maldiciones al futuro y asumido dolor.

La tarde ha arribado; preciosa y radiante, como si fuese mediodía y el tiempo se habría olvidado de pasar.  
Los rayos calientes rasgando su nuca mientras las hojas crujen bajo sus pies rápidos, queriendo escapar de toda vista o contacto humano. Terriblemente ahogado, pero para regresar se necesita una gran bocanada, un empujón. La bocanada de libertad, de silencio y encuentro con uno mismo. O así lo cree él.

Hanamaki toma asiento en el largo y verde patio escolar, medio escondido junto a un árbol; la sombra idónea.  
Los pájaros cantando y hablándose entre sí, cientos de veces con sus vocecitas pícaras, revoloteando aquí y allá mientras sus alas los llevan más alto que las blancas nubes hacia inimaginables senderos y caminos.  
Entonces se pierde con ellos, cierra sus y ojos y se deja llevar a pesar del dolor en su espalda, en el peso de las piernas y la fragilidad de los brazos.

Una sonrisa comienza a pintarse en él, tan dulce como la miel y es suficiente para sentir que todas las aflicciones del día se desvanecen despacio en el gesto, se derriten y toman forma azucarada hasta desaparecer.

Huele a fresca mañana, ¡pero no es posible! Mas así es, de esos días interminables bruñidos en calmadas exhalaciones y el calor tibio del maravilloso _febo_.

Sin embargo, siempre llega la tempestad.  
Hasta en el más caluroso de los veranos arriba la gran tormenta; ya sea de día, tarde o noche ella estallará. Las gotas derramarán por los altos tejados y mojarán hasta los gatos más escurridizos. Bañarán las copas de los árboles y bailarán sus hojas por todo el camino, se acumularán en aceras, lagunas y en los techos de los autos. Sonará con sus cuerdas y trompetas; ese viento que según su estado de animo será más suave, armónico o violento, que acariciará, llamará o estallará con heladas suaves o turbulentas.

— Algo frío para el dolor reciente. Si dura, algo caliente. — Hanamaki siente el contacto frío y húmedo en su cuello. Voltea veloz a la voz de Matsukawa, encontrándose de lleno con una pequeña sonrisa escondida entre los labios apretados. Es como chocar contra una pared... y después admirarla.

Y, _ah_ , una lata en su mano. Que de hecho sostiene hasta que Takahiro entiende y la agarra para él.

— No conseguí hielo — su tono suena a disculpa. A él no le importa pues el gesto es lo importante. Así que niega restando importancia mientras pasa la lata por su cuello, disfruta el breve momento y con parsimonia desciende hasta la zona realmente importante; la espalda. Hay muecas en el proceso que evidencian la intensidad del dolor.

— Tu espalda — dice Mattsun y toma asiento a su lado. Él siente que ha sido atrapado. _Uh._  
Un poco de color, como siempre, no viene mal.

— Por favor dime que no me viste caminar así. — Hanamaki intenta contener la sonrisa de vergüenza.

— Todos te vimos.

Él ríe, fuerte.

— Malditos todos ustedes — dice arrastrando las palabras, más concentrado en el contacto frío y qué más da. Matsukawa se gira y lo observa con sus cejas bien alzadas. Hanamaki voltea solamente el rostro hacia él porque en realidad está bastante bien apoyado contra el gran tronco y moverse significaría incómodo pesar y quizás no llegar a colocarse bien el hielo/lata.

Un suspiro y el estruendo de un silencio.

— ¿Mal día?

Hanamaki se vuelve, atrapado, pero lo piensa un instante.

El verde y claro césped al rededor.  
La inmensa sombra y el suave viento que viene y va.  
La inesperada compañía y una lata fría de jugo.

— No — niega, muy seguro. Acompaña un poco con la cabeza —. Ya no — y sonríe de vuelta, sin mostrar los dientes pero siendo indiscutible que está bien y está para seguir así mucho más pues algo lo ha sanado, de estampía, y no está claro qué. Lo cual asusta un poco, pero la sensación es reconfortante.

— ¿Quieres que yo...? — Mattsun termina la pregunta con un gesto, dubitativo. Torpemente él se apresura a darle la lata fría y se mueve un poquito más cerca, esta vez con abundante color encima.

Matsukawa levanta la remera, su espalda expuesta, una caricia, el disimulado escalofrío, los dedos que suben y finalmente el tacto húmedo. Hanamaki en verdad se congela. Ha sido arrullado y ni siquiera sabe cuándo ha caído.

Y, por supuesto, dentro del pecho los latidos acelerados.

— Gracias — casi murmura, asimismo relajado por la fricción.  
La mano ajena también masajea, y se siente como un mimo, pero mucho más certero y dulce. Ciertamente, cierra sus ojos, disfruta, y espera pronto despertar.

Porque va a quedarse dormido, entre sus brazos.


	4. kasei

Sabrá Dios -o aquella entidad no empírica la cual nos aferramos la gran mayoría de las personas para justificar nuestra existencia o avivar la fe, sea cual fuere- porqué las cosas pasan como pasan. Y por qué pasan.  
En este día Takahiro bien amaría salir hacia el club, entrenar con ganas de derribar la red y derrochar un par de sonrisas por ahí, durante el largo camino de las horas mientras, también, pasear por la zona, desplazarse en algún local de comida (o alguna tienda para sus golosinas) compartiendo con Matsukawa, Iwaizumi u Oikawa, ya sea juntos o con cada uno por separado con la negrura en la espalda de un sol que está ocultando. Sin embargo, sí, el maldito palo en la rueda, se siente para el mismísimo diablo para siquiera abrir una puerta. Así que mucho menos la idea de correr, silbar y todo eso de coser y cantar (pues la rutina motiva al encuentro, las ganas, el corazón y la risa). La buena rutina. Pero no de un círculo repetitivo, sino infinito. De posibilidades por doquier en el día a día.

Pero al diablo todo.

 _Oh_ , maldecir mentalmente (es decir sin quién lo reprenda) está bastante bien en realidad. Como aliviar un arrebato... con otro arrebato.  
El asunto es que le duele la espalda más de lo que estaba planeado -claro que aquello no se planea sino supone mas él creería al menos tener un mínimo control de su cuerpo: no duelas tanto, decirse, y así mágico, apenas doler- mientras su cuerpo es un incendio. Pero tiene frío. En la controversia, arde en fiebre. Entonces es como juntar dos extremos que nada tienen que ver entre sí pero al colisionar son una masa amorfa y pesada; en efecto Takahiro es un moribundo con fiebre y dolor muscular.

La mañana es tranquila y sería idónea para descansar si no fuera por el ardor sobre los ojos al intentar cerrarlos. Por lo que, si va a quedarse despierto, al menos va a prepararse algo caliente para contrarrestar este frío horrible que siente.  
Además tiene que cuidarse solo pues mamá está en el trabajo y papá... papá no existe. Es casi mitad independiente. Ella le ha dejado antibióticos para bajar la fiebre y éstos han hecho algo de efecto, mas aún el mareo persiste junto a una sensación de algo atorado en su garganta y cabeza.

Las medias arrastradas, terriblemente blancas que su madre regañaría por desplazarse por la casa sin pantuflas. Pero, chico rebelde, insiste en que ella no está y por ende automáticamente él sigue sus propias reglas (en realidad son de lana y le van gigantes que son casi como pantuflas y apenas siente el suelo). El celular en mano y la calefacción encendida.

Es curioso que ayer disfrutaba un día soleado mientras el pensamiento de enfermarse jamás asomó pues estar hoy así es completamente inesperado, de una traición natural. Un descuido, una gota de más en el vaso de agua.

Tocan la puerta. Él... vacila; cejas inclinadas y labios apretados. Entrecierra los ojos y piensa; cálculos mentales, pensamientos flotantes.  
Lentamente, la sonrisa.

Si bien continúa sintiéndose como el mismísimo demonio, de alguna manera puede hacerse para abrir la puerta. Ha recuperado, quizá, un diez por ciento de energía.

Afuera es otro mundo. Percibe el rasguño de un frío fugaz.

— Yo, sabía que ibas a ver ir — dice a un Matsukawa desprolijo, con la mochila escolar colgando de un hombro, el saco oscuro y un suéter cuello alto arrugado en el principio del pecho. Makki se hace a un lado con la sonrisita acusadora.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? — Hay una leve inclinación de cabeza; un cachorro o un confundido Mattsun.

— Porque me has estado enviando mensajes, aunque me sorprende que Oikawa e Iwaizumi no estén aquí.

— Soy un niño grande sabes, puedo venir sin mis padres. — El chico entra pero se quedan allí, en medio del _genkan_ y la puerta ahora cerrada.

— No lo sé. Quizás te has escapado y tonto uno y tonto dos están buscándote desesperados porque, bueno, es horario de clases. — Hanamaki entrecierra los ojos en un claro gesto de fingida desconfianza. Matsukawa limpia sus zapatillas en el felpudo sabiendo que con ello alcanza para andar calzado por su casa (además Takahiro tendría que ir a buscar las pantuflas de repuesto que están en su habitación, volver, y... mejor no).

— Entonces ¿qué mejor que mi mejor amigo para esconderme? — Issei lo empuja un poco para adentrarse más a la casa. El calor de aquí debe golpearlo de improvisto pues se remueven ligeramente -sólo un observador empecinado como él lo notaría- los mechones de la frente, casi como flotando en aire nuevo. Dos pasos para atrás e Issei estira una mano y le toca la frente. Los dedos fríos acarician la zona.

— Voy a cobrarte la estadía — contesta sonriente, ignorando el hormigueo y la cercanía. Los dedos se apartan de modo que recuerda cómo respirar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunta Matsukawa alejándose, andando por la sala y dejando caer la mochila y el saco por ahí. Takahiro, despacio, lleva una mano a su frente percibiendo un poco de tibieza.

— Tengo fiebre, normal. Va y viene. ¿Tú cómo estás? Estaba por tomar un té ¿Quieres? ¿Con miel? Es bueno para la garganta. Y limón, creo. Mamá lo prepara así — dice mientras sigue a su amigo. Éste entonces se dirige a la cocina.

— Bien. Ve a la cama.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres té? — ligero alzamiento de cejas.

— Que vayas, yo me ocupo. Tienes fiebre por más leve que sea, así que ve a taparte y cuando esté lo llevo. Sé dónde está cada cosa.

Takahiro asiente porque Issei es terco y en todo caso podría hasta arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, entre muchas otras posibilidades.  
Pero, por supuesto, él sigue teniendo sus propias reglas por lo que regresa todo envuelto en una frazada y lo mira preparar los tés sentado en una de las sillas altas de la cocina. Deja caer los codos en la mesada.  
Se oye, tranquila, de boca cerrada, la risa divertida de Mattsun. Él evita la mirada, también riéndose.

— ¿Nunca me harás caso?

— _Mmm_. _Nope._

Los ojos en la cerámica.

— No importa. Me gustan los desafíos.

Los ojos ojos en Matsukawa.

De pronto hay un té delante suyo. Murmura un agradecimiento y se lo toma como agua, ardiente y dulzón. Quedan pequeñas sensaciones de limón entre los dientes.  
Y el tiempo sigue pasando. Asimismo, la fiebre sube. Diría inesperada, pero tenía claro que volvería en cualquier momento. Takahiro se mueve, echándose en el sillón; es una bolita dentro de una frazada.

— Estoy tan caliente — exclama, pues arde en todas las malditas partes del cuerpo, de este a oeste. Hasta que esa sensación se intensifica cuando Matsukawa suelta una risita ahogada. Bajita y contenida.  
Entonces es un calor vergonzoso y rojo. Muy rojo.  
 _Uh_. Probablemente no debió decir eso.  
Takahiro enseguida siente las cosquillas particulares en las mejillas, y en toda la cara. Está por decirle que se calle, que no bromee con un enfermo pero muere mucho antes de llegar a la garganta:  
— Eso puede arreglarse. — Matsukawa es tan serio, diablos. A él se le agrandan los ojos, confundido.

Pero, de nuevo rotando el universo, de cabeza o derecho, su mejor amigo viene hacia él con un paño mojado. Se siente terriblemente relajante cuando cae en su frente. Se lo acomoda y se acomoda, haciendo espacio a Mattsun en el sillón.

— Sabes que es imposible que por un dolor de espalda tengas fiebre, ¿no? Eres como un caso particular. — Issei se muerde la boca, comprimiendo la risa incrédula. Él le da una patadita.

— Ja. Cállate. Sólo han coincidido ambos dolores y pues, esas raras casualidades del tonto cuerpo.

— Voltéate.

— ¿Cómo?

— El gel refrigerante, al calentarse, sirve para el dolor muscular prologado. Vi que tenías uno y lo calenté. Tengo que ponerlo en tu espalda — explica Mattsun, casi como si tuviera manzanas en las manos, y uno más uno dos, etcétera. Es decir, como si hablara con un niño.

Hanamaki obedece enseguida, de modo que una mano levanta su remera y otra aplica el gel caliente; en un principio es incómodo pero poco a poco es un alivio en la zona. Da otra vuelta pues igualmente el gel queda abajo suyo siguiendo en la espalda, haciendo él un poquito de presión. Al girar boca arriba tiene la cara bonita de Matsukawa muy cerca, lisa y uniforme que parece ilícito estar tan mudos. Como volver a tomarse un té cálido, con limón, si es posible, muy temprano, entre las comodidad de las medias y sábanas, para contrarrestar al frío invernal. Y todo está bien. Perfectamente al momento. Más o menos, idéntico al hoy.

Entonces imagina el aroma del cítrico, fuerte e irremediablemente dulce a su gusto.

— Duerme.

Matsukawa se levanta para devolverle el espacio. Él sonríe agradecido, ya sintiendo los párpados cansados, o más bien perdiendo fuerzas. Quiere escapar hacia el otro mundo, el de los sueños. Pero también quiere quedarse, la amena sensación de querer compartir un instante más porque más tarde el recuerdo exigirá cosas no hechas o dichas.

— No te preocupes por mi. — Mas Matsukawa simplifica, suma emociones y resta el tiempo de dudas y reprimendas consigo mismo cuanto todo lo que debe hacer es una y solo una cosa.

Así que, además de amotinarse todos sus sentidos haciéndolo más bien un real desastre, resurge un sueño arrebatador y todo lo que puede hacer, y hará, es dormir durante largas horas.

Quizás hasta Matsukawa siga aquí cuando despierte.

Es un hecho.

* * *

 _El coqueteo natural de estos dos. Ayyy._

 _Resulta que aún quedan algunos capítulos (tres, cuatro) porque, chica rebelde diría Makki, decidí un par de cosas. Espero mañana actualizar, sino en la semana que viene. Tengo un mes pesado, suerte por ahí._

 _Gracias por leer¡!_

 _Nao._


	5. mokusei

El traqueteo de los dedos contra los botones, resonando una y otra vez con violento ímpetu cual par de locos en una carrera en zona desértica. Salvo que no hay polvo ni motores reales rugiendo en sus oídos mas la adrenalina es idéntica a pesar de no participar en una verdadera confrontación.

Un apretar profundo y más tarde el grito victorioso. El videojuego termina. Detrás el bufido, doloroso al orgullo.

Hanamaki aprieta los ojos.

— ¡Eres terrible! — más que una acusación se trata de un tono de incredulidad por parte de Matsukawa hacia él, tras perder la cuarta partida consecutiva (por qué se sorprende si han jugado una y otra vez y ha perdido una y otra vez. Un disimulado blanqueo de ojos).  
Hanamaki hasta haría mohines infantiles por sus descaradas palabras que contrariamente suenan tiernas y, también, le encantaría propinar un buen puño a esa sonrisa gigante que se plasma frente a él como premio consuelo (que no es tan malo pero, diablos, es una sensación contradictoria) donde el frío y el calor colisionan y generan, por ejemplo, ¡la tonta fiebre!  
No obstante, se queda en silencio esperando iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento, paciente mientras recorre sus dientes con la lengua; el ansiado sabor de victoria. Sus hombros caen como telas cansadas de permanecer tan tiesas.  
No es que él sea particularmente malo en juego, sino Mattsun es un terrible gran jugador. Pero jamás lo admitirá en alto, sino que se guardará en el cofre hermético de la cabeza y allí quedará; preparado para ser desechado cuando él le gane y demuestre cuánto se ha esforzado.

Infantiles.

Y Bien. Ahí va, ignora la agresión (no agresión), y aprieta la boca con una decisiva aura de triunfo. O eso espera. Pues Matsukawa no propone otra partida, sino que balancea el curso de la situación y despierta eso en él que es involuntario y eriza su piel. Las tontas reacciones del cuerpo humano, incontrolables, traidoras.

— ¿Qué tal la fiebre? — pregunta e intenta llevar una mano a su frente con un tono preocupación casi casual, como un empujoncito inesperado en el último escalón de la escalera. Él lo detiene, esquivándolo mediante un raro acto reflejo que al instante envía ideas erróneas y en efecto preocupan su corazón que enseguida reclama, apretado, incluso cuando el gesto no es necesario pues se encuentra en perfecta salud; renovado.

— Estoy bien — dice, una sincera sonrisa —. Ya no siento dolor. Quizás un poco la espalda pero nada de fiebre asesina. Creo que es más la sensación de costumbre, de que algo molestaba ahí entonces como que me muevo cuidadoso. _Ja_ , soy un anciano — apresura a responder, inconexo quizás, aunque agraciado de sus palabras mediante una imparcial sonrisa. Por otra parte, no es que rechace su contacto, en realidad teme de sí mismo. Tal vez no soporte el mínimo contacto -teniendo en cuenta que sigue débil- y cual terrón de azúcar que deshace en el agua, Issei lo sumerja para jamás volver a la superficie, la tierra, la vida.  
Mas ríe un poquito también, aliviado de ver que su compañero ignora el anterior ademán, devolviendo una sonrisa, aunque más grande y fresca; el sonido del agua vertiéndose, mientras responde apretando los botones distraídamente. Pero pasa por alto el que reanuda el juego por lo que Makki le brinda toda su atención sin alarmarse:

— Sí — ligera risa —. Te veías medio muerto.

— Probablemente estuviste llorando. Puedo ver tus ojeras de velar tanto tiempo — Takahiro aparta el mando y se mueve hacia Matsukawa, esta vez con seguridad pues va de broma. Lleva las manos bajo sus ojos y desplaza los pulgares de un lado a otro. Cambia el tono —: _Oh_ , pobre Mattsun, tu mirada tan roja me brinda consciencia de tu dolor y te ofrezco mis disculpas al manifestar en ti la idea de mi muerte y muy pronto generar ese odioso llanto — da exagerada labia sarcástica, fingiendo una cara afligida con tintes de arrepentimiento.  
Pero hay un momento, un maldito momento que propina una electricidad a todo de su cuerpo, un choque, una gran chispa, pues Mattsun se apoya con cariño en su mano y es ahí donde él realmente nota que algo ha cambiado. Y lo seguirá haciendo.

La broma... explota en su cara.

— Me has herido muy fuerte, no sé si ésta vez podré perdonarte. — Matsukawa aparta su contacto con dramatismo y luego, pomposo, se limpia las lágrimas imaginarias caídas en sus mejillas.

Hanamaki vuelve a la vida.

— ¿Qué tal si me perdonas por simple, no sé, perdón? — la verdad es que se queda en blanco, sin palabras extravagantes por decir, o qué decir. Todavía hay hormigueo en el interior de sus manos.

— ¿Misericordia? — Las cejas fruncidas de Issei.

— Sí, eso. ¡Lee la biblia!

Y estallan en risas, saliéndose del papel, los torpes. Hanamaki siente un no sé qué, pero pronto su corazón es mucho más blando y él mucho más feliz.

— ¿Qué tal si nos dedicamos a la actuación? Dramático dúo. Y nos hacemos con las obras del colegio, menudas porquerías — dice su mejor amigo.

Sentado como indio, Hanamaki roza sus talones entre sí, riendo de sólo imaginarlo.

— _Nah._ Ahora quiero fregar esa victoria en tu cara.— En realidad está de acuerdo en cuanto a las obras, ya que opina igual sobre lo terribles que son (o muy mal interpretadas, hasta innecesariamente modificadas) pero el sabor a venganza inconclusa brilla más fuerte en su boca.  
No obstante:  
— Ya me cansé — su compañero se niega.

— ¡No! Una más.

— Mira mis manos. El voleibol y los juegos me las están matando. Mira, mira.

Él se ríe con ganas al exagerado acto de Matsukawa.

— Eres una niña, no aguantas nada.

 _Oh_. Ese gesto único; Mattsun alza una ceja y en su rostro se pintan los tonos desafiantes de la seriedad.

— Si gano esta partida mañana iremos a comer — propone. Él medita.

— ¿Cuál es la sentido, si siempre salimos?

— ¡Que tú pagas toda la comida! — Y automáticamente reanuda el juego, por lo que Mattsun ya lleva la ventaja. Él rápidamente se hace con el control y con un contenido grito de victoria que flamea por dentro pero ruge por fuera exclama:

— ¡Tramposo!

Mattsun se muere de la risa.

— ¡Mucho ruido y pocas nueces!

Hanamaki deja de oír más allá de su cabeza, buscando la concentración máxima para lograr su cometido. A veces titubea porque Issei mueve tanto los dedos sobre el mando como su cuerpo e inevitablemente el rabillo del ojo termina siendo una distracción; un pecho fornido que se mueve hacia adelante o hacia atrás dependiendo si quiere acelerar su personaje o retroceder; el cabello por naturaleza despeinado pero que en constante movimiento es una dulzura para la vista y las tantas muecas conforme al momento; si aprieta un poco más los prominentes labios, si sonríe sin mostrar los dientes o hasta exhibiendo la lengua. Si es muy serio o muy alegre. Takahiro se devora todos los detalles.

Quizás Matsukawa no sea un gran jugador, sino que él se distrae y pierde por su culpa.

Él probablemente va a perder, de nuevo. Sin embargo percibe la sensación, cual improvisto, de ser consciente de que es un momento que ambos participan pero que, insiste, hay un mínimo cambio que modifica todos los engranajes. Y las piezas entonces deben reemplazarse.

Takahiro se pregunta si podría cambiar completamente.

Tal vez lo haga por Matsukawa. Después de todo, no puede negarse a lo que ya está dentro suyo.

Bajo la piel.

* * *

 _Makki y Mattsun son los verdaderos tonto uno y tonto dos. Aish. Qué pena ajena jahaha_

 _Probablemente sea relleno, pero es importante para el pasaje. Lamento algún error, está sin editar._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Nao._


	6. dosei

Temprano, despejado y fresco.

— Aquí. Café. — Takahiro ofrece uno de los vasos térmicos a su compañero, ese de mechones negros y desmelenados (pero tan suaves, aunque no las haya acariciado) como si las hebras, una por una, hubieron sido creadas a partir de la más delicada seda. O quizás está leyendo mucha poesía de esa que le pasa Oikawa, entonces Takahiro delira hasta del más pequeño detalle. No importa, él disfruta lo minucioso, la calidez y las letras. Y crear paisajes hasta donde no los hay.

— Sin azúcar — agrega enseguida, volviéndose, sonriendo de esa manera orgullosa de que sabe lo que hace. Y Matsukawa se ríe con ganas, mientras él se pasa la lengua por los labios y luego los muerde con la intención de contener una sonrisa mucho más grande por simplemente mirarlo. Matsukawa obtiene el vaso con ambas manos, como pasándose el calor aunque apenas traspase hacia sus pálidas palmas.

— Gracias. Siempre pensando en todo. ¿Dónde los has conseguido? — pregunta. Atrás suyo, alto y claro se pintan los pigmentos celestes de la mañana y Hanamaki alza un poquito la vista al notarlo y regresa a él, intermitente, pues ambos son panoramas agradables. Así que bebe tranquilo de su café que sí tiene azúcar asimismo disfrutando tanto del líquido cálido en su garganta, y la vista tibia en sus ojos.

— En una tienda cercana, estaban baratos — contesta quitando desinterés pues en realidad le gusta compartir algo tan pequeño como lo es un vaso, pero que a partir de ahora será de Mattsun; más o menos como esa clase de amigos que tiene una cama en casa del otro o un mero cepillo de dientes.  
Detalles importantes.

— ¿Y por eso dos?

— Y por eso dos.

Hace un poco de frío por lo que la campera de _corderoy_ no es exagerada, sino muy cómoda. En cambio Mattsun viste una chaqueta oscura, casi formal cual saco extravagante. Se ve lindo.

—Bueno, supongo a mi me toca conseguir algo para comer. Con lo mucho que comes solamente café no va a saciarte. Y con lo dulce que lo tomas... — Masukawa no termina la oración mas él entiende su punto. Takahiro pisa fuerte, suelta una risa incrédula y alza una ceja, divertido, mirando a Matsukawa:

— ¿Yo? ¿Te has visto comer alguna vez? Eres como esos dibujitos infantiles que comen muchísimo y nunca se llenan. Además qué si me gustan las cosas dulces, tu eres en todo caso el amargado — dice desafiante y busca por más líquido. Pronto sus labios se sienten dulces y calientes.

Agradable, agradable.

— ¿Amargado? ¿Así me tratas en nuestra primera cita? — Mattsun también bebe tras hablar, ocultando su sonrisa. Él se derrite por dentro. De hecho, la siguiente tanda de líquido se siente hirviendo por todos los confines internos de su cuerpo. Sin palabras.  
Sin embargo luego se ríe largamente, abrumado un poco por la presión en su pecho, nervioso y divertido. Es un remolino de emociones encontradas que en realidad no quieren encontrarse.

Más nervios tontos.

Pues Mattsun está bromeando, ya que sólo acordaron este encuentro por su pérdida en los vídeojuegos, puesto que siempre están juntos andando hacia algún lugar y eso no es algo nuevo; salir. Pero, por qué hoy es tan extraño, se pregunta. Como si la naturaleza de los días se hubo congelado y de pronto, un volcán, un cambio que lo aplasta.  
— Sí, bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Quizás en la próxima me vuelva bueno — bromea entre pequeños sorbos.

Nota que incluso con el aliento calentito, al hablar se genera un vaho frío en el aire.

— No esperaré hasta la segunda cita. Es más, iremos ya a conseguir comida para que me trates como merezco. — Para ser sincero, Matsukawa lo toma por sorpresa. Hanamaki no pensaba que lo tomara con esa magnitud de seriedad, cosa que no precisamente asusta sino son sentimientos contrariados como la mezcla de confusión y una desconocida felicidad que lo invaden. Mas enseguida retoma con sus tonterías.

— Chico rudo — declara, tono interesante.

— Como te gusta que sea — sigue la corriente Issei.

— Diablos contigo — fingida ofensa; Hanamaki patea un poquito hacia suelo metido en su papel —, quieres que te trate bien pero entonces a la vez eres un chico malo. No me convence ¿A los chicos rudos les gusta que los traten bien? — y entrecierra la mirada de actuada desconfianza.

Matsukawa suelta una gran risa. Takahiro quiere guardarla para siempre.

— No lo sé. Si me tratas bien, _entonces_ podrás descubrirlo.

Él se deja convencer por ese aura misteriosa. Al final, están tonteando.

Luego de mucho caminar y pensar (en realidad no tanto caminar sino trotar puesto que técnicamente Iseei lo arrastró por el camino) Issei muestra interés en un lugar, avivando la voz en que quiere comprar esto y lo otro.

— Se supone que yo pagaría la comida. Era el trato — medio protesta él.

— Sólo fue para darle emoción a la competencia. Mira — Mattsun señala con el dedo al otro lado de la vidriera — aquí: galletas caseras.

E irremediablemente ingresan a la pequeña tienda familiar de masas caseras donde un fuerte aroma dulce se impregna al aire y una sensación tibia abraza a los viajantes curiosos y hambrientos, justo como ellos. En esta ocasión, Takahiro inhala profundo. Segundos después es imitado por su compañero.  
El olor es realmente adictivo. Y abrigador. El lugar en sí es cálido -más bien caliente porque la calefacción aquí es casi insoportable, además de que hay un gran horno en algún lado horneando todas esas cosas dulces que parecen mirarlo con dulzura, pura tentación, emanando más calor- por lo que suelta su abrigo momentáneamente mientras recorren por aquí y por allá a ver qué tantas variedades venden. Hanamaki se emociona con todo.

— Siento que me estás sobornando ¿Qué obtendrás a cambio? — inquiere, cuando detienen fijos en _profiteroles_ ojalá de crema, entrecerrando los ojos cual gesto de desconfianza. Mattsun ríe de él mientras declara:

— Idiota — y estira un brazo y golpecito en la cabeza más bien despeinándolo —. Lo hago porque me gusta complacerte. Porque quiero. — Así de sencillo, suficiente para trastabillar el mundo; o apenas su baldosa. Pero vaya que lo ha movido, descolocado precisamente por la sinceridad inesperada; el detalle colorido.  
Él toma ese brazo -no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo- y estrecha ambas manos como lo hacen en el voleibol cuando saludan a sus oponentes a través de la red.

— Gracias — dice, se suelta y se dirige a hacer el pedido. Matsukawa, quiera o no, tendrá que aceptar que él también desea aportar un poco; pagar la mitad, por qué no.

No obstante la voz detrás suyo lo congela:

— Está bien. En la siguiente cita será una costosa cena. Y la pagarás tú.

Hay una punzada, un leve escozor en su pecho. Será exagerado, pero es como descubrir un nuevo terreno del mundo y a la vez estar perdido allí, vasta soledad por donde mire, o un gran laberinto donde él corre y todo aquello que considere una salida sea toparse con otra pared, y otra, y otra. Más o menos.

Perdido.

— Basta con eso — murmura.

— ¿Qué?

Él voltea, aunque no tiene mucho valor para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, lo hace.

— No es una cita. Sólo es... nosotros. Como siempre.

— Nosotros — repite Mattsun pero la voz suena extraña, incolora, como un susurro hacia sí mismo que él ha captado quizás por error y entonces se siente entrometido; algo ilícito. Pero también, oh, un fulgor, hay más detrás de este adolescente y su sonrisa escurridiza que Takahiro sí ha logrado captar; efímero.

— Pero la próxima vez que salgamos pagaré las hamburguesas — anuncia convincente.

— Justo lo que me gusta. Cómo no voy a enamorarme de ti — bromea y él se sonroja avergonzado. Mas no se equivoca, lo ha dicho precisamente porque a Mattsun le gustan y con ello él está conforme, no importa qué. Es algo cobarde tal vez, mencionarlo así como si fuese de lo más casual pero detrás viene, preciso, la comida favorita de su compañero.

Así que se muere de los nervios desde ya. Por más que quiera negarse, ya prueba en sus labios la palabra cita. Lo bueno de Mattsun es que bromea con todo por lo que pasa desapercibido que quizás al negarse haya sonado un poco... inquieto.

Al marcharse llevan una bolsa llena de _profiteroles_ de crema. Takahiro tiene una sonrisa inmensa puesto que todo junto -la comida, Mattsun, el prominente futuro- conforman un buen sentimiento.  
Felicidad.

Pura felicidad.

Para variar, le mandan una foto a Oikawa de las calorías que están consumiendo: molestándolo porque por más capitán que sea y les aconseje qué dieta seguir, ellos consumen lo que sea (así son los amigos, _eh_ , desagradecidos). Mas éste responde enviando una foto de sus panes esos que tanto le gustan de modo que la broma ha salido por la culata. No son tan rebeldes al parecer.

— Maldito gordo — un impresionado Mattsun, por supuesto no serio.

— Y uno aquí queriendo molestar. Se la voy a enviar a Hajime para que lo regañe.

Hanamaki sabe en realidad que a Iwaizumi no le importa, no como madre exagerada, sino que aporta en la broma del regaño, porque así son y Oikawa todavía cree que Iwaizumi se enoja por cosas como éstas; que si come esto o lo otro. Pues mientras Tooru haga el ejercicio debido sin sobre-esforzarse, las aguas se mantienen calmas.  
Son tonterías entre todos, más o menos. Y al final Oikawa siempre reclama, en algún punto actuado, por qué son tan crueles.

 _Ah_. Sonrisas quisquillosas.

Al poco tiempo llega un mensaje.

Es Oikawa, de hecho, y está reclamando muy enojado (Takahiro imagina su voz de repente llorona, como el de un niño pequeño) de por qué hicieron eso (seguramente Hajime le dijo algo hiriente). Es divertido, y el capitán se lo merece. Por engreído (aquí se ríen un poco).

Hanamaki está seguro que algún día pagarán por todas estas inocentadas. Mientras tanto, siguen jugando. El brazo de Matsukawa sobre su hombro, inclinándose para poder ver el móvil. Ellos se mantienen cerca, juntos y calentitos, tanto de estómago como de corazón.

Hay más reclamos y caras tristes.

Ellos se mueren de la risa.

Después de todo, son sólo amigos haciéndose bromas.

Qué mejor que eso.

* * *

 _Creo que Hanamaki no diferencia entre tontear y coquetear. Ah, ya se dará cuenta. ¿Se viene la cita oficial?_

 _Capítulo corto como mis ganas de estudiar. Pero tengo qué, el parcial me está acosando. unu._

 _Si se pudiesen dedicar capítulos aquí, todos serían para LeoriHNB. :')_

 _Muchas gracias por leer. *corazón*_

 _Nao._


	7. tenousei

Entonces paga las hamburguesas, tal como hubo dicho.

Es un sitio bastante concurrido puesto que la comida rápida extrañamente mueve mucho negocio.  
Sin embargo es una inesperada tranquilidad la que lo regocija allí en su asiento frente a Mattsun mientras comen hamburguesas.

— El entrenador nos mataría si se entera — dice Takahiro, suelta una risita y retoma eso que es comer pero se asemeja más a devorar.

— Igual Oikawa. Con lo exagerado que es terminaremos corriendo el doble de vueltas como el otro día — contesta Matsukawa, con su hamburguesa en mano, muy orondo para tratarse de un plato tan básico que ni siquiera necesita plato. Hay un juego de cejas divertido que él se detienen a mirar y reír, porque con Mattsun es siempre reír. Últimamente también mirar, pero eso es ya ponerlo nervioso y no quiere ondear por allí. No de momento.

— Creo que ya siento los calambres en las piernas — confiesa y se ríe (pese a que no es exagerado pues realmente ha sufrido calambres luego de particulares sesiones de entrenamiento) —. Pero prefiero disfrutar ahora y lamentarme luego — agrega demasiado seguro, masticando cual pordiosero. Con la punta de la lengua desplaza el kétchup decorado en una esquina de sus labios, una pequeña mancha que se quedó rebelde mientras comía.

Se oyen voces infantiles y lamentos adultos, gritos, risas y risotadas. Si estirase la mano probablemente podría atrapar una palabra, allí, amontonada en el aire.

— Interesante filosofía — opina Matsukawa jugueteando un poco con la comida. Y un poco con él puesto que su mirada no se aparta de encima suyo, cosa que Takahiro siente mediante un cosquillear en el estómago. De hecho, piensa, no debería estar sintiendo esta clase de cosas por algo tan banal, en un lugar tan banal.  
Pero al diablo.  
El corazón y la cabeza siempre están enfrentados.

Además esos ojos oscuros y filosos parecen buscarlo con intensidad, como si al tan sólo respirar activara los sentidos de movimientos; y entonces lo examinara, con cuidado, con la dulzura de un abrazo.

Cuando regresa del limbo, Hanamaki alza el mentón con fingido orgullo egocéntrico y se limpia los hombros de una camisa imaginaria como si fuese la gran cosa -él, la ropa-, pues apenas lleva una sencilla camiseta amarilla. Y esa filosofía es bastante tonta. O común.

Matsukawa ríe un poco, para él es suficiente.

Prosiguen con la comida. El olor a diversas frituras llena el ambiente, con su calor, haciendo que las narices muevan sus orificios por sí solos y anhelen y respiren más hondo.

— Anoche desapareció por completo el dolor de espalda — cuenta Hanamaki de repente, orgulloso y feliz, pues en algún momento se perdió mientras comía.

Hay un pequeño silencio de dos, donde si hubiese un tenedor a mano, este caería ruidosamente al suelo; allá, al rededor, un baile de voces.

— ¿Todavía tenías dolor de espalda? ¿Ayer, cuando salimos, te dolía? — Las preguntas de Matsukawa son rápidas y suenan tanto incrédulas al igual que preocupadas.

Takahiro se descubre siendo un tonto. Sin embargo, es reconfortante oír a este Mattsun, como si hubo estado sumergido y finalmente pudiese respirar, por él, porque está bien inclusive cuando ya lo suponía.

— Uh, sí — contesta, una risita regañada —. Pero apenas sentía una punzada. Ni siquiera me acordé. — Lo cual es cierto, ayer se había olvidado por completo de su padecimiento puesto que al parecer Matsukawa también es como un remedio, o al menos uno de esos medicamentos que adormecen el dolor. Y uno es vital y dichoso.

Matsukawa aprieta la boca.  
— Además yo te hice salir temprano, seguramente querías descansar. Lo siento — balbucea un poco y se disculpa cuando no debería hacerlo. Ésta vez esquiva los ojos, fijos en su comida.

A él se le cae el corazón de las manos, resbaladizo y húmedo.  
— No. No. Yo en verdad quería salir contigo. Tenía ganas de salir, después de tal fiebre un respiro no viene mal — se apresura a contestar con sinceridad mientras niega con sus manos y el inconcluso gesto de poner una mano abierta en la mesa, para tomar la suya. Mas enseguida cae en cuenta por lo que apenas es fantasma antes que hecho, rápidamente encogido en sí mismo: se cruza de brazos.

Es un desastre.

— Bien. Entonces me alegra que ya estés al cien por ciento. — La sonrisa no vuelve, pero Hanamaki puede sentirla en ese tono dulce que se manifiesta y acuna sus oídos.

— Yo diría más un noventa... ochenta y cinco por ciento — corrige porque, _je_ , es complicado volver a empezar luego de tanto descanso incluso si es obligado, y peor por una fiebre.

Al instante Mattsun se ríe con abundancia que desequilibra el interior y de repente prefiere cientos de veces este chico; con un aire de petulancia en la sonrisa pero al ahondar y pulular entre ella se descubre siendo más un cofite atestado de vivacidad pura. Hanamaki corresponde. Un poquito de cosquillas en la nuca.

Pronto terminan las hamburguesas.

Pronto están vagando entre las largas calles de Miyagui en una penumbra oscura pero con pequeños detalles centelleantes del firmamento que ni el más alto edifico podría ocultar. Es una galaxia espolvoreada, un cielo iluminado, miles de luciérnagas estáticas que la noche se convierte en un frasco donde ellas revolotean y absorben su oscuridad.

Son sus pasos cortos y sincronizados los que hacen más largo el momento.

— Bonita noche. Aunque extraño clima, apenas y tengo frío — expresa Hanamaki, llevando su chaqueta en mano a pesar de que es ligera.

— Y eso que allí dentro era súper caluroso — concuerda Matsukawa, con su buzo bien puesto. _Qué diferentes_ —. Debería sentirse un poco más de cambio corporal; dentro de unas cuadras sentirás el frío, cuando realmente sientas el clima porque apenas estamos avanzando — continúa la declaración, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos y observando el entorno. Su boca naturalmente apretada, un mohín sin serlo, y su cabello por sencillez despeinado pero tan agradable como siempre. A él le gustaría saber bien a qué huele, pasar los dedos entre la finura de sus hebras oscuras, imaginar al filo de las yemas cuán complaciente se sentirá al contacto, y así quizás su fragancia quede impregnada a los dedos. Hanamaki se sorprende de la simpleza con la que se tropieza con ese pensamiento tan casual, como si al encontrarlo a la vuelta de la esquina, una sonrisa, sin vacilaciones, lo tomaría y llevaría a cabo. O a casa.

Hay electricidad dentro de su estómago.

Entonces Hanamaki es consciente de que Matsukawa es consciente de la lentitud y se pregunta si acaso debería acelerar el paso, aunque no sea lo que realmente quiere pues existe un imán invisible (o imaginario) que lo atrae hasta él, Mattsun, y él, Hanamaki, debe orbitar a su alrededor cuanto más sea posible. Por lo que nuevamente está en una discusión, si sí, o si no.

Opta por bromear un poco:  
— Ja. Hablas como si no tuvieses sensaciones, no eres un robot ¿sabes? — sonríe con burla, casi tan lascivo que no se reconoce, validando el seguir a este paso. Es claro, de cualquier modo, que son distintos en cuanto a la temperatura pues Takahiro podría vestir una sencilla camiseta durante una plena mañana de invierno (lo ha hecho, todos sus compañeros estuvieron sorprendidos) mientras Issei vistiese de campera y guantes. Es su cuerpo, su sangre, no esencialmente él.

Pero Mattsun sonríe distinto. Mesurado, lindo, sin mostrar los dientes. Más suave. Y frena. Hanamaki frena también, con el corazón otra vez en mano.  
Alerta, gira hacia él.

Gracias a quién sabe (entidad suprema dice él) que no hay personas por aquí para entorpecer el momento, esa pizca de sal en el azúcar, pues realmente es extraño cómo están pero tan imposible moverse, así, congelados, tan cerca que podrían incomodar a cualquier tercero (que de todas formas sería ignorado), e increpar más aceleramiento al temeroso corazón; como cuando es descubierto durante ese instante íntimo que termina siendo ilegal si alguien entromete. Como al desplazar en alto una bandeja llena de copas de vidrio, cuidadoso, y de pronto, caído del cielo cual rayo, un empujón e irremediablemente al diablo todos los retazos esparcidos.

Takahiro cree que esos retazos ya están en su garganta entrecortada y que las gotitas de sangre se están escurriendo por su boca, manchando la ropa y el pavimento. Un nudo sin habla.

— No — niega entonces Matsukawa y baja la mirada para posarse directo en él. El corazón de Takahiro se oprime: es tomado de improvisto. La diferencia de altura es notoria. — No lo soy — continúa, una mano en el aire, y de nuevo ese golpecito en la cabeza, pero más cariñoso. Enseguida percibe también las yemas suaves entre sus cortos mechones, entre la nuca y las orejas para otra vez subir, acariciar. Takahiro, de repente, echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos brillantes en los suyos.

Y se detienen. Por el mismísimo infierno ardiente y todas las llamas vivas en su estomago que se detienen. Y se miran, ajenos al tiempo, al espacio, como sólo dos en un mundo de caos. Entonces, lentamente, nace el verdadero caos.

Es como si chocaran dos trenes porque Takahiro lo toma del mentón e Issei empuja desde su nuca, con ferocidad, velocidad y fuerza. Y se encuentran... suavemente. Porque después del choque, de la explosión y las llamas, el humo apacigua el desastre y se expande curando. Pero como sigue siendo humo sigue siendo parte del problema; enseguida hambrientos, con sed incluso, con la tempestad que arrasa tras un largo período de sequía donde nada es esperado y si no te agarras fuerte la tormenta te lleva consigo.

Más o menos.

Takahiro se aferra desesperado a dos grandes brazos mientras se llena de él, le da uno de esos besos (en realidad no lo sabe pero así se siente) que emanan deseo y necesidad, de los que uno se vuelve adicto ya que está percibiendo exactamente lo mismo desde la boca de Issei.  
Mas su boca se vuelve inexperta (acaso en realidad siempre lo fue) sin embargo ahora es ajeno a él, sino que se concentra en dar, en responder y entrometer sus labios en los suyos; despacio, rápido, lento, suave y luego muy fuerte. Pues, con el choque eléctrico, un impulso o bien empujón súbitamente se besan con la necesidad a flor de piel mientras dejan que sucedan los hechos, como el día sigue a la noche, irreversiblemente, el transcurso natural de la vida, de un alma que crece hasta convertirse en adulto.  
En sus besos la velocidad de la mañana en atardecer, yendo y viniendo, apretándose y lamiéndose con tal lentitud pero increíblemente intenso como si el mínimo instante de quietud corriera a desastre. La boca solo reacciona ante esa tentación, ese par de rosados y bien marcados labios que Takahiro piensa que está besando, indudable, un gesto de puchero. Empero es simplemente así, prominentes y ahora -descubre- deliciosos como la miel.

Hasta que se separan. Se alejan despacio pero agitados. Hay una neblina en sus ojos, como despertar luego de mucho tiempo, de emerger luego de tocar fondo, ahogado, cristalizado y roto. Entonces mira directamente a los ojos de Mattsun.

La realidad que atraviesa y lo parte en dos.

No.

Hanamaki siente que el cielo se le viene encima. Que las estrellas se apagan y que todo lo que ha hecho ha estado terriblemente mal ejecutado desde el principio. Y es su culpa, por dar permiso a este gran paso. Siente la boca extraña, como si alguien más hubo estado al mano de sí, ordenado hacer esto y lo otro. Y el autómata de adentro obedeció casi desesperado, demasiado ansioso por acatar esas ordenes prohibidas; besar a su maldito mejor amigo. Y la verdad es que tiene miedo, está tan terriblemente aterrado que todos los vellos se erizan dando paso a una especie de felino que ante cualquier movimiento reacciona y huye desaforado.

Él está... confundido.

Él tampoco habla, sino que se mueve, deslizándose como un pez en el agua. Sólo que su agua lo ahoga y la presión hostiga su garganta, pulmones y todo lo que conlleve el esternón pues la presión es súbita, exagerada a un simple gesto pero que, como la piedrita que destruye el vidrio, es tan poderosa como una avalancha y solamente ocasiona desastre.

A tanto temperamento, Takahiro parpadea. Inhala, exhala, y finalmente junta los pedazos suficientes para hablar:

— Eso — dice, pues en realidad no pensó qué decir. Así que prefiere simular que esta bien, sin reacción evidente —. Olvídalo — no es nada, no me prestes atención. Pero apenas murmura dos o tres sílabas.

Silencio.  
Takahiro piensa que se ha expresado mal y esas cejas grandes ajenas que caen como dolidas son su culpa.

El aire cambia.

La sonrisa tenue de un pincel que apenas pasó por allí.

Los colores ilícitos de algo comenzado pero dejado a medias.

De repente, Matsukawa lo despeina por segunda vez en la noche. Él es tomado desprevenido y lo expresa mediante una mirada de sorpresa. Los dedos largos pasan por sus cortos cabellos, ésta vez en círculos desmarañados. Se deja hacer, extrañamente tranquilo, hasta que el contacto se rompe y se deshace en lentitud eterna.

— Nos vemos mañana — anuncia Mattsun y se marcha con el suave arrebato de las despedidas, mas ésta es diferente. Él lo sabe sin embargo hacer algo no está en sus opciones, mientras los tétricos pasos a la distancia son precisamente la música que detesta y apuraría a sacar, a detener. Pero se queda allí, en la quietud de la noche, esperando que la sincronización del cuerpo y mente funcionen como en algún momento han hecho y lo alejen rápido de aquí para callar su propia consciencia.

Espera, largo rato.

Cuando reacciona, trota a casa, desbocado.

* * *

¡!¡!

Al principio iba a ser un beso sencillo e inocente, el primer beso, pero luego pasó algo que me hizo escribir este remolino de choques encontrados.

Perdón por la torpeza.

nao


End file.
